Other
by Ouma
Summary: The story has change L is the real Kira. After killing everyone who know his identity as L only Light and Watari is alive. Wanting Light to assist him in creating a better world what will happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My grammar is horrible so don't complain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

Light is shock and his whole body is shaking as he see everyone around him falling down on the ground one by one. His father ran toward him shouting his name but then just like everyone else he also dies. Somehow Light has forgotten how to speak and breath as he sees his father die in front of him.

He doesn't know how this all happen all he remember is that Kira spotted near the mall and all the detectives and police came here because of that. Instead of capture Kira they all die. What the hell is going on?

"Dad?" Light somehow able to get his voice back, kneeling as he keep looking at his father. Shaking in fear thinking he will die next but nothing happen, is Kira is behind this?

"Wake up . . . Dad . . . Please wake up."

There's no response from his father, Light is worry about his mom and his little sister Sayu, are they both still alive?

How did they all die? How did Kira kill all of them without touching them? Is this justice, this is more like murdering people than giving justice. Kira is evil; all of this is too much for a teenage boy to handle. The police and the detectives are just doing their job so why Kira has to kill them too? Why do people support a murderer?

It was then as Light look around still can't move from his current position someone appear.

"I am Kira."

Light doesn't know whether to laugh or to scream in fear. All he can do now is look up to see the Kira everyone is talking about the murderer.

"Kira . . ." Light say softly and he feels like his heart is broken.

"Light Yagami, will you help me in creating a new world."

"Why?"

"This is all for justice."

"This is EVIL!"

"For me it isn't."

Seeing as Watari came closer and bow down, Light knew there's no escape as Kira pull him closer and as he place his hand around Light waist leading Light out of the deadly place. Watari follow from behind, the old man he knew is not the same. His eyes are cold and cruel.

Light want to push him away and ran away, go back to his family and sleep.

"Ryuzaki . . ."

"Lawliet, my real name is Lawliet."

The L he knew isn't the same the dark circle his eyes isn't there anymore, his hair is short but not too short and surprisingly he is walking straight just like a normal guy. Has L been hiding his true personality all this time?

What does he meant by creating a new world? Only god has the power for that kind of thing.

"You kill my father."

"I know."

'Why is Lawliet so calm about this? He just kills my father and everyone else, what else he wants from me. Is he going to kill me too?'

Lawliet seems to read my mind and held me close and smile as if it tells me not to get worry but I am. He kills my father in front of me I will never forgive him because of this. How did he kill all those people?

Why Lawliet attitude suddenly changes, L is always act weird but now it all seems fake.

"You lie to me all this time."

"Indeed."

"Why do you kill my father?"

"He's an obstacle."

Light give L a cold glare, the feeling of killing him is getting higher but it seems that Watari has taken out his gun so Light wouldn't act reckless.

"Please follow us; we will explain the detail later." Watari says.

". . . . ."

Three of them enter the car and Watari is driving it, Lawliet won't let of Light no matter hos much he struggle to break free, doesn't want to get close to Kira, the murderer.

"Let go."

Lawliet just smile as Light look away doesn't want to make any eye contact, wondering if everything that is going on is part of Lawliet plan.

"I won't hurt you."

Light shiver on fear hoping that this all just a nightmare and hoping that he will wake up soon.

"I want you being by my side in this new world."

"NO!"

Lawliet chuckle seeing Light cute expression, it is his dream to see Light in fear for once. All those pride and personality that everyone loves disappear in just a single day. All he has to do is just put the name that Light care about.

It doesn't matter of hos much Light hate him now since if Light is in weak state he won't be able to think properly anymore and can't run away so he will stay by his side until the end. This is Lawliet pan in the beginning to make Light Yagami belong to him.

.

_~Flashback~_

"_What is Kira true motive?"_

_Light type furiously trying to solve the Kira case, L watch as Light do his work._

"_Are you that interest in this case?" L asks._

"_What about you? You're the one that started this investigation force in the first place."_

"_Yes I am but now I more interest in something else."_

"_What is it?" Light stop typing and turn to look at L._

_L smirk but hide his expression with his hand, pretend to act differently than other but only Watari know his true face. The face of an evil name that only kill people because of boredom and the type that get everything he wants and now he want Light to be his. _

'_I will make you mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

Light glance at Lawliet, he never feel more afraid in his life.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere. . ."

". . ."

Light knew there was no escape since L hand seems strong than usual, so all this time the L he knew is just an act. This is the worst.

'_What will my father do in this situation?'_ Light thought_. 'What should I do?"_

It is very torturing as Watari drive them to an unknown place and L didn't let go of his hand at all and why does of all billion people in this world L has to be Kira, an enemy that he and his father hunt all this time. How does L kill them, what did he do and if Light know he will destroy it so his mission is carry out.

"What's wrong Light?" Lawliet act as if nothing happen.

Light keep looking down at his knee scare to look once more at L face, somehow he's afraid of all that happen till now.

"Light . . ." Lawliet call him.

"No!" Light push him away and shaking in fear.

"Why are you afraid of me? We're the same type so there's no need for you to act like this, aren't we the same?"

"I am not like you!"

"You are."

"Please . . . Stop . . ."

Lawliet snatch Light hand and grip it tightly as if he's letting out his anger, Light shut tight both his eyes knowing that if he open it he will regret, Watari cough a few times to get L attention.

"Lawliet sama, please restrain yourself."

He still hasn't let go, Light breathe in deeply praying that L will let go of him so he can somehow run, it doesn't matter they on a bridge or in the ocean. All he wants to do now is get away from L as far as possible. That's all.

"Look at me, open your eyes."

"…"

"I won't hurt you."

His let go of Light and ruffle his hair instead.

"Please . . . open your eyes." Lawliet beg.

They stay in that place for a while and Light finally open his eyes to see himself in L arms. What does L intend to do?

"I will never hurt you." Lawliet whispers.

The car suddenly stop and caught them both off guard, Lawliet smile once more knowing where they are, it is pitch dark and can't see a single thing until suddenly press a button and the place light up and seeing himself in a place quite big and there's a door in front of them.

Light look at the front wondering what will happen next, are they in a secret hideout? No wonder people can't find where L is hiding all this time, Watari come out from the car first and Lawliet pull Light out.

It is quiet and bright with all the lights around them.

"What is this place?" Light asks.

Lawliet didn't answer him instead he pull Light alongside him as they walk toward the door, the door automatically open by itself and they both enter leaving Watari outside.

"Just kill me! You don't have to drag me here!"

"I will never kill you."

"So what else do you want from me?"

Lawliet grip Light hand tighter than before causing Light to hiss in pain, there's already mark around his waist that was cause by L, if Laliet doesn't want to hurt him he can at least be a little gentle at least but it hurts like hell.

Also both of them didn't even tell him what they going to do now, are they planning to kill everyone or they want to rule this corrupted world.

Many people cheer for Kira because he kill those people who are evil but why can't they see him evil too, Kira tainted with sin without eve killing them. Why can't those people see it that the Kira they love isn't what they thought. Right now for Light he can see the aura that he unable to see for many years, L has something surrounds him, something strong and powerful which can keep people in a distance.

So why can he get near L so easily despite of that, is it because he is special or something.

"There!" Lawliet point as they both pass the hallway, 5 big screen in front of them and each one has the name of criminal and the picture and more surprisingly it tells how they going to die.

Light kneel as he begins to read each one, most of them die cruel way, few leave message from Kira and other is suicide. Has L plan this all along?

"Please . . ." Light beg. "Stop this . . ."

"Why can't you see it yet Light, this power of killing people has grant me the title of god, I can take over this world easily and all I need is someone to share it with and it has to be you Light Yagami. You're my perfect equal and suitable to be by the god side. Join me and we both be blessed by the world."

"You're insane!" Light glare at him. "What do you gain by killing people, people just praise you and that's all and you're just a human."

Lawliet sigh as he realizes it will be difficult for Light to help him after all.

"Can you see it yet? What happen if people bow down to Kira, they will worship us and become our slave, they will hear every of our commands and they will even do anything to be by our side. They will even suicide."

Light shook his head.

"That is evil!"

"So? I will become evil to protect this world."

"NO!" Light scream as Lawliet pull his hair.

"I am the god!"

"Let go of me!" Light struggle to break free so Lawliet push him down and he hit hard at the ground floor. "AHHH!"

"Even if it takes a million years I will make you mine."

Lawliet take something out from his pocket and place it on Light hand, his hand start trembling and once again Light scream as he sees something appear in front of him. It is an ugly monster with res eyes and floating in mid-air. The monster smile and start to laugh knowing that Light can see him now.

"Hahahahaha." The monster laughs loudly.

"Dad, please help me." Light cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Light just sit down on the bed trying as many times as possible so the chain will break and free his wrist but everything he did is useless. Ever since he touches the death note, Lawliet place him in his chamber and was chain to the bed. The only time they take it off is when he has to take a bath or changes his clothes. He was all alone in the chamber that is until the shinigami do a surprise visit.

"Get away from me!" Light scream.

The death god just laugh to see Light expression, it is priceless.

"My name is Ryuk by the way, nice meeting you."

"I don't want to know your FUCKING NAME!" Light throw pillow at him but it just pass through so once again something he did is useless.

"Don't want to have some fun with me?" Ryuk try to scare him even more.

"NO!" Light cries. "Just stay away!"

He feels terrible every day crying, begging and wanting to be free but Lawliet won't allow it and all he did is just smirk how weak Light has become. Unable to fight back, at a place where he is a disadvantage, hoping and praying this is all a nightmare and soon will wake up on his bed and see his father drinking coffee in the morning with the rest of his family.

"Ryuk." Lawliet say in a cold voice. "Leave Light alone."

Ryuk simply laugh and go through the wall, Light shake in fear. When he was little he always convince his self that shinigami isn't real and it is just simply a story make by old folks that want to scare away the children but now he just seen a shinigami more than once.

He cries as softly as possible since the chain at his legs is tight and hurting him, he move around too much and know that it is bleeding.

"You're alright?" Lawliet ask due to concern.

"Let go of me."

"I can't."

"Please . . ."

". . ."

"If you won't let go of me then just kill me."

Lawliet sigh as he sit at the opposite side of the bed and lean closer to Light, pulling the chain so his distance with Light is shorten.

"Why are you afraid of me? I will never hurt you so just choose me. I love you Light, I love you more than anything else in the world."

"Then stop killing." Light glare at him.

Lawliet love that face, the face that make his surprise and the reason he fall in love in the first sight.

**Flashback**

"_Do you have what it takes to capture 'Kira'?" L asks._

_It's not like he underestimate Light is just that Light is still a high school and it's true he help police in a few cases but this time it is a very big one. They're trying to catch Kira hat can kill people without touching them. Is he brave enough to take this job or will run away like those cowards._

"_I will do whatever I can; I will never forgive Kira for what he has done!"_

"_Are you avenging someone death, you're reckless."_

"_NO!" Light says. "I'm not avenging anyone death. I'm doing this is because Kira is a murderer, even though he kill criminal it is still a crime."_

"_Then . . ." L says. "What are you going to do next?"_

"_I will show Kira."_

"_What do you want to show him?"_

"_Show how I will change this world without killing, give the rightful justice to everyone and even if that person has to hold the sin of killing people they can change to become better. That is how life is, people can change and if Kira see how people can change then Kira will stop killing."_

_L disappointed, indeed Light is perfect from top to bottom and the way he think is different since the other just want Kira to be eliminate but. . . Light just want Kira to see how it is in the inside._

'_If only he use his talent for better use.' L thought. 'He is suitable to be by my side than them. There is no need to show kindness to criminal.'_

"_Welcome to the group." L smile and reach out his hand. Light took it and smile back._

_His father watch from afar with his serious face as always, normal people will think that is the face of a worry parent but there's a hidden agenda and L can see it very well._

'_Nobody here is the people they say they are. They hide well in that mask for a long time didn't they?'_

**End Flashback**

"Stop!"

Lawliet push Light down and hold both of his hand so he can't move. He press his lips against the boy and lick it as it taste sweeter than the chocolate he just eat. It is delicious, tempting, soft and moist. The best taste ever and he want it more even though Light try to push him away. He won't go further than this because if he did Light will snap and who knows what will happen to him so he has to force his self to restrain his wish for more.

"You're blushing." Lawliet tease.

Light just stare at Lawliet, feeling confuse and anger. He doesn't know what to say at all.

"Are you done?" Light turn and face another way.

"Yeah." Lawliet free Light hands and got up. "I will be back for you."

"It's better if you don't."

Only Light doesn't hide his self in a mask, he show his true personality different from his father that only want higher place. He is different and even Watari notice it too, he didn't argue when Lawliet say that he want Light to be a part of this new world and a part of Kira. Watari smile thinking it is a good idea too, he has a good eyes just like his master.

He heard as Light sigh and crying softly, he pity him but decide not to anything. When the time is right he will show it to Light the reason he kill. What will happen if all the people around the world obey to Kira, what will happen when he become god of the new world.

"Dad. . ." He says softly just like a child that got lost.

This is all part of Lawliet plan, letting Light fall deeper into the darkness and one day he will surrender and obey all Kira orders. Chain him so he feel that he is trap and can't do anything, make him forget everything in the outside world.

.

.

A girl with blond hair just smile as a limo is park in front of her, the staff bow to her as she walk toward it and enter. Untie her hair and cross her legs.

"Hello Watari." She says sweetly.

"Hello Mrs. Misa." He greet back and start driving.

"So . . . I heard from few sources that Kira has begun his move."

"Indeed he has."

Misa smile wider and her eye changes to red, she can see people real name and the date they die. Her ability is very useful to Kira and she is glad to be any help to that person. "I have resign from my job, they all seems sad."

"They don't have too at all since after this they will see you a lot Mrs. Misa." Watari says.

"That's right since I am part of the shinigami after all." She pause for a while as she try to remember something.

Watari look at the mirror to see Misa seems to be in a deep thought now and she suddenly snap her finger and smile excitedly as she remember what she was about to asks just now.

"Who's Kira mate?"

"You will find out yourself and please remember that you can only see him after that date."

"The masquerade." Misa says. The day when everything will change and the say when they have a full control over the world and nobody can disobey them, she can't wait and interest who Kira choose as his equal.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Light can feel as another presence appear behind him he know it was Ryuk but pretend he is not there and close both of his ears with both of his hand since he is still not use hearing Ryuk creepy voice. Why can't this shinigami just leave him alone?

And now he desperately try to control his self from going mad, since yesterday he try to kill his self but Watari stop him just in time and now both of his hands and legs being chain and the chains has been shortened so he won't able to attempt another suicide, there's one thing that Light now know and doesn't know.

Lawliet won't let him die but for how long?

"Light! You're awake." Lawliet says excitedly as he step inside bring a tray of food and drinks but Light doesn't even bother to look at the person face.

"Go away, please just leave me."

"Why should I? You have to get use to me soon since once this world has fallen into my hand you will be by my side until the end ruling this world together with me."

"AS IF!"

"Are you still angry that I kill your father?"

"SHUT UP! Please go away; I don't want to see your face."

Lawliet sit at the side of the bed and put the tray on the table beside.

"I love you Light kun, what I should do to make you realize my feeling to you is pure."

"You kill someone! You're not pure at all."

Hearing that make Lawliet laugh and Light finally turn to look at him surprise to see how the person expression changes. It is scary but it feels like it is calling him to come near to that person, he know that if he get near to that person he will changes to a different person too.

"We're the same Light."

"What do you mean?"

"We both are murderer."

"No . . . I never kill anyone."

"You will soon." Lawliet smiles. "Once that time comes I will be there to control you and soon you will never be able to run away from me anymore and be completely mine." He took Light hand and gives a gentle kiss on it.

"I will never become like you." Light glare at him.

"We will see about that."

Before Lawliet step out from the room he turn to look at Light for the last time.

"Before I forget, there's someone will be coming soon to meet you, please give her a nice greeting."

"Huh . . ."

"Don't worry she won't bite and she won't kill anyone without my order since . . . she is the second kira one of my loyal people."

"Second kira?"

* * *

"Achoo!" Misa sneeze.

"Are you alright?" Watari asks.

"I think someone just talk about me behind my back."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Lawliet watches as Light is sleeping on the bed curl like a ball which from his view is quite cute. It remind him of the time they both are chain together and it's the best memory his have to be with 24/7 hours straight. if possible he still want to be chain to him forever so he can't run away from his.

As gently as possible Lawliet stroke Light hair with his fingers and it is so soft like it should. he always want to do this ever since he fall in love with him.

"Light . . ." He whispers.

Seeing as Light is moving in his sleep and so Lawliet chuckle as the hair is getting messy again, it's not easy to put Light to sleep so he have to secretly put sleeping pills inside the food.

If he didn't do this Light will do something outrages again such as trying to cut off his hand so he can break free from the chains. It is a stupid action but there's no other way to break free from it.

"Light, do you love me?"

He knows very well that Light will answer 'no' but soon it will changes since he still have his trump card in his hand, by just using that he will get everything he ever wants especially Light Yagami heart. Never once in Lawliet live he didn't get what he wants even so he is not a spoilt child. If he is he doesn't deserve to be call L.

Light wrists and legs being chain, this is the prove to show he is selfish not wanting anyone else to have him but if it isn't for Watari advice he would have lock Light inside a cage underground far away from the real world so basically he is being a little kind.

_'Misa is going to arrive soon and she will soon meets Light and if possible she will help me in convincing him to join me for this new world i will create. This is the only thing I can think of right now hopefully it will work.'_

It was then his phone starts to ring and quickly pick it up, unlike before he hold the phone like a normal person also he didn't wish to wake Light since he need beauty sleep.

"Watari, is everything going as we schedule?" Lawliet asks to confirm that everything is going as plan.

"Yes young master, Miss Misa is here with me now."

"HELLO!" She shouts so Lawliet can hear her. "I'm ready anytime my favorite Kira!"

Lawliet never like her to say the word 'kira' out loud but since the world will become his anyway so there's no longer need to worry about that anymore. He check his watch and check that it will be 3 more hours before their plan started.

There's still a lot of time left and as long there's nobody going against them or trying to stop it everything will be alright, if they're is someone dare to stop them he can simply kill that person since Misa can see people real name and just write it down.

"How is Yagami san?" Misa asks.

It seems that Watari has already told her about Light but it doesn't matter also she will meet him soon anyway.

"Um . . ." Light mumbles.

Lawliet smile as he sees that Light is waking up.

"Got to go, see you both later."

"Hey!"

Before Misa could continue Lawliet has turn off his phone and focus his attention fully at him, he never get to see Light waking up from this very close distance.

"Light!" He says excitedly.

"L?"

"It's me Lawliet!"

Just a second there Light look frightens and get in sitting position, he want to run away but Lawliet pull him closer as he pull the chains.

"You can't run away from me."

"Please . . ."

"The time has come for both of us to take over the world."

"Lawliet, please don't."

"The world will soon be purify."

" . . ." Light shook his head and grip Lawliet sleeves.

"Light, I love you."

" . . . this is wrong."

* * *

Misa is standing on top of the tower, she is still sulking that her idol and she admire kira just cut her off, she only wants to know what Kira lover looks like.

"Looks like we arrive to early."

" Indeed miss Misa."

"Watari you can just call me Misa chan."

"Of course miss Misa chan."

Misa simply smile, it looks like Watari still can't drop of his royalties at all, even though Watari is acting like he should and seems that kira is busy she can't help but enjoy the view she seeing since after this it will be full of red blood.

A world created for people like them, perfect for everyone to live peacefully and kira will be the judge for good or bad. He is justice.

"My eyes will only be for him am I right Rem?" She asks her shinigami that is beside her right, Watari can see him too since he has touches her death note.

"It's up to you what you want to use it for Misa." He aswers.

"True." She giggles. "I guess i should do something entertaining before the real show started."

* * *

The chains been taken off and Light has clean his self after he put on the towel around his waist he walk out since Lawliet order him too.

"Here." He gives Light clothes.

Light hand is shaking as he took it from him since he swear that he just saw something creepy about Lawliet hands.

"What is this for?" He asks as he find that the clothes he will be wearing is different from what he use to wear, it is white clothes with no collar, long sleeve and at the end it's like a kimono and he also will wear some accessories too.

Light look at Lawliet wanting an answer.

"You will soon know."

Lawliet take off the towel reveal Light naked body.

"As expected you're quite cute."

Light blushes and as Lawliet wrap his arms around Light waist, he pull that person closer and give him a deep kiss. Light try to pushes that person away but that deep kiss that Lawliet give him somehow has drain away all his energy and he never feel so helpless in his life before.

Once Lawliet part away he give Light chance to breathe in some air.

"You're mine." He whispers. "This time I won."

_'What do you mean by this time?'_

* * *

Misa watch from above the tower and as always she can see people names and the lifespan of every human being, at first she is afraid of this ability but soon later found put it has become mush use for Kira and she never felt so happier.

She took out her notebook and a pen, sitting at the edge smirking as she began to write.

"2 hours more."

Watari and Rem look at each other, even though they both don't have to do anything else at this point but they don't know how to express this feeling they're having since they will be watching in font row seats as Kira changes this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

He is afraid, even though it hasn't begun yet it was so damn scary. The smiles that Lawliet is showing and the creepy laugh come from the flying shinigami.

"Light, I'm here so everything is alright. There is no need to be afraid."

_I'm afraid because of you._

He didn't let go of Light hand as they keep walking on the stairs, going upwards in circle and there's bunch of different lights seem everywhere, there are statues glue on the wall and all of them are headless, the stairs keep making creepy sounds as they both step on it and other than both of them than those things, everything else is cover by the darkness.

As they keep walking he can hear whispers and talking even though there's no one around.

"It's the sound of the dead." The shinigami says. "Those are the spirits that still trap in this tower."

"Why?"

"Because they have commit a crime and will forever trap in here and soon once they free they will become a shinigami, a death god that unable to go to heaven or hell."

Light can somehow sense there's a sad tone in the shinigami voice just now.

"What is the name of this tower?"

"Prison of fake Eden." Lawliet replies. "This is the true name of this tower before they change it after they realize that those people they kill in this tower has turn into a spirit and haunting this place."

"Who kill them?"

"Thousand years ago they use to call murderer death god and they all serve under a kind who have a power to kill anyone he wish, that is how the history of Kira exist."

"Kira . . ."

Lawliet just smile gently at Light and keep walking as the shinigami fly passing them both heading forward first as if he can't wait any longer.

"Light."

". . ."

"Do you know what 'Other' means?"

"It's something else, right?" Light says.

"That's right, the reason I have the power to kill people is by using a book call 'Death Note' and Light you posses another book which use to belong to the late king and I need you to use it if anything is about to happen to me."

"I don't have that kind of book."

"Light, the true is this world you're in is not you're real world."

"What do you mean?"

"The world you use to live in . . ." He pause. "You're kira."


End file.
